Webs: Origins
by Wesley
Summary: What if...? Xander was bitten by a Radioactive/Mutated spider in the fouth season of BtVS [B/X]
1. Part 1: Come into my parlor...

Title: Webs: Origins - Part 1  
Author: Wesley (With input and insight from Stone Cold)  
Rating: WARNING PG-13/R (For Violence and Adult Language)  
Feedback: For the love of God YES!!!! I need Feedback, its my motivation!!! Plus kudos give me a happy :)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack-Diddly  
Notes: I wanted to bring together my two favorite   
worlds, Buffy and Spider-Man, so here we go. Italics indicate thought, where   
as * text* indicates a flashback. This Story line is set in Season 4/5.   
  
*********************************************************  
As long as there   
have been demons, there has been the Slayer. One girl in the entire world, a   
Chosen one, born with the strength and skill to hunt vampires and other   
creatures of the dark. When one Slayer dies, the next is called.   
*********************************************************  
  
Part 1: Come into my parlor...  
  
[-Monday: UCSunnydale's newest wing opening-]  
  
Willow Rosenberg sat tapping her pencil against her tablet, a slight yawn escaped her lips as she listened to the speaker drone on. She was attending the opening of a new science division on UCSunnydale's campus that had been funded by generous science alumni. The young lady had been hoping to get some material for her science thesis on NeoGenetic Recombination. A German Professor of Genetics, Dr. Otto Octavius, was heading the demonstration.  
  
"With the newest advancement in Genetic Retroviruses and Radiation treatments, we hope to be able to rebuild cancer-ridden tissues with fresh genetic materials." The speaker, Mr. McMaden rambled on with his prepared speech. The redhead glanced down at her watch... 1:37pm. ~Just get on with the demonstration already!~ Willow thought.   
  
After another half-hour of the Professors irritating voice, the curtain call came. "And without further ado, Dr. Octavius is going to demonstrate the latest in NeoGenetic Gene therapy using an invention of his own design; A Neural Interception Control Device, connected at the base of his skull, in conjunction with a set of mechanical control arms. He will be using these devices to manipulate the radioactive materials of this demonstration." The curtains of the stage pulled back to reveal a glass enclosed structure, and a short black haired man.   
  
The man, whom Willow presumed to be Dr. Octavius, had a metal cylinder around his waist, four tentacle like arms snaked their way into the glass casing."If you would be so kind as to di-rect your attention to the moni-tors we will being the demon-stration..." the Dr. said in a thick German accent. The monitors sparked to life, casting the glowing magnification of a strain of DNA.   
  
-Meanwhile: In a hall on the other side of the Auditorium-  
  
Xander Harris strolled leisurely along the UCSunnydale's halls. He had big news brewing and couldn't wait to tell his friends. Xander had called Willow first, and she asked him to meet her at the main auditorium at 2:30pm. Xander paused a moment, and leaned against the smooth cool wall. I still can't believe it he thought, lifting the camera from around his neck. He smiled at the old piece of photographic equipment. ~I've finally found something I'm good at AND...~ The giddy young man pulled paycheck from coat and counted the zeros... ~can make some cash doing.~  
  
Xander glanced down at his watch... 2:16pm. He looked around slowly, the fingers of his right hand wove through his black hair, scratching the back of his neck, and his left tucked in his pant pocket. "Argh...I think I'm lost. Good thing I don't go to school here, it would take me a week just to get to class. Willow coulda met me in the cafeteria, but Noooooo lets get the townie lost in our big bad school." Xander looked about himself and frowned at how the halls seemed to melt together.  
  
"I really hate school."  
  
-Back in the Auditorium -  
  
"He-ya we have some can-cer-uss cells taken from a vol-un-teer pat-ient. As you can see, zee genetic mah-terialz are being infect-ed with zee NeoGenetic retrovi-rus." On the monitors the magnified cellular structures were being penetrated by the microscopic organism.   
  
"Zee re-engine-eered vi-rus pen-ehtrates the zell wall like a normal vi-rus. But as you can zee he-ya..." a red dot appeared on the large screens before the crowd. It indicated one of the viruses as it wormed its way through the cell wall. The virus started to rewrite the double helix to match its own genetic code. Willow plopped down word after word in her notes as Dr. Octavius continued, she may have been into Wicca the last year and a half, but she was still a scientist at heart.".. zee vi-russ iz rewri-ting zee cell's gen-etic mah-terialz."   
  
A top the containment area a creature stirred. A single silvery thread dripped from the top of the glass enclosure and down it crawled a small house spider. Unbeknownst to the scientists, it had snuck inside the radiation containment housing as it was being assembled. The tiny arachnid wove its web, slowly sliding itself lower and lower. The small creature hung from its web line, suspended floating in space like a partical of dust.   
  
"The NeoGenetic retrovirus is "programmed" with zee double helix of heal-thzy cell mah-terial. As you can zee he-ya we keep a stead-y str-eam of radi-ation bomb-ahrding zee mah-terialz so that zee can-cer-uss cells can't infect and de-stroy any of zee new-ly fuhr-med cells. For patient treat-ment, chem-icals similar to kemo-zerapy would be used in conjun-ction with the gen-etic treat-ments." As the good doctor talked on, the tiny arachnid shimmed slowly down it silken thread. It dropped lower toward the small petrie dish holding the recombination genetic materials. While the creature swayed in the confined area, its lifeline snapped, and down it fell, into the path of the "infected" sample.  
  
"The pro-cess is still in experi-mental sta-ges at zis point in time..." Dr. Octavius was interrupted by the monotone voice of the computer. "Unknown genetic materials found in specimen containment. Radiation emition increase." "No zis can't hap-pen... EVERY-VONE clear zee auh-ditori-um..." The Doctor warned.  
  
"Malfunction in primary BIOS control unit. Radiation cascade failure immanent." The electronic voice informed. The "confusion" from the arachnid's DNA had caused an overload in the radiation emitter, it was about to blow. Dr. Octavius watched as the students rushed out of the auditorium, frantically he tried to concentrate, directing the control arms toward the emitter's access panels. With great skill and mechanical dexterity Octavius attempted to repair the burnt connections in the circuit pathways. "Overload critical... please evacuate area."All of the good doctors attempts had been for not. A look of terror claimed the face of Dr. Otto Octavius. The blinding green light was the last image to appear to him, after to radiation emitter's reactor erupted in explosion.   
  
"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The young redhead had been running toward the nearest exit when she heard the scream. A scream of pure torture. A scream bounding from deep with in the soul. She paused in her step and turned to look for Dr. Octavius. What she saw was a man's body being immersed in an emerald light. The scent of searing flesh caught her senses just as she was caught in the final explosion and thhe impact of the blast sent her lithe frame slamming back through the swinging doors. The last thing she felt was the cool surface of tiled floor smashing the back of her head.  
  
-Meanwhile: Back with our friend Xander-  
  
Xander's head snapped to the direction of the explosion. One thought caught in his mind. *Willow! * Before he knew it his feet were reacting, hurling his body through the halls... towards the sounds of screams. When he rounded the corner he could smell a sulfuric stench wafting through the air and through all the screams and cries of the demonstration's observers one specific cry reached his ears. His feet pounded the tiles faster than Xander thought he possibly could, but he was too late. The first thing Xander saw as he rounded the final corner was Willow's form being tossed backward like a rag doll. His deep chocolate eyes widened in shock when he saw her head contact the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
"NO WILLOW!!!" Xander hurled himself toward her, landing on his knees he slid across the slick floor by her side. "Willow?..." his heart skipped a beat, but she had begun to stir beneath his form. She was alive. It was then that his eyes caught sight of the figure in the auditorium, charred and twitching, with tentacle like arms draped over itself.   
"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW!!! SOMEONE CALL 911!!!"  
  
Willow had awaken and was looking at him with bleary eyes. "Stay here Willow, don't move, I'll be right back." Without another thought Xander bolted for the figure, taking a couple pictures with his old camera as he ran. *Might be able to use these. * Xander came to a halt near the charred and fallen figure of Dr. Otto Octavius.   
  
"Help me..." Xander could barely make out the whisper. Unseen to Xander a small arachnid crawled slowly from the doctor into the cuff of his sleeve.  
  
"Son, please move out of the way, we are gonna need some room here." Young Mr. Harris looked up to see EMT's piling into the room.  
  
"GET OVER HERE NOW, this man needs your help, and there is a girl in the hall with possible head trauma..." Living on the Hellmouth had some bleak advantages. Xander and his friends had clocked enough hours in First Aid and Hospital attendance to be registered nurses.  
  
"She's fine young man, a nasty concussion but she'll live." One of the EMT's told him while the rest attended to the injured doctor. Xander watched as they loaded him up and heard the notes of doubt in the paramedic's voices. Xander made his way back out to the hall where Willow had been put on a stretcher. Willow looked horrible, her eyes had darkened and her hair clung to her pale face.   
  
"Hey Wills, they said you're gonna be okay. You hang in there, I'll meet you at the hosp.. OUCH!" Xander looked down and saw a small house spider drop from the back of his hand. The little bug fell to the floor, and ceased all movement. Xander could see a look of concern pass his friends face.  
  
"Don't worry Wills, its just a little spider bite...."  



	2. Part 2: ...said the spider to the fly

Title: Webs: Origins - Part 2  
Author: Wesley (With input and insight from Stone Cold)  
Rating: WARNING PG-13/R (For Violence and Adult Language)  
Feedback: For the love of God YES!!!! I need Feedback, its my motivation!!! Plus kudos give me a happy :)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack-Diddly  
Notes: I wanted to bring together my two favorite   
worlds, Buffy and Spider-Man, so here we go. Italics indicate thought, where   
as * text* indicates a flashback. This Story line is set in Season 4/5.   
  
*********************************************************  
As long as there   
have been demons, there has been the Slayer. One girl in the entire world, a   
Chosen one, born with the strength and skill to hunt vampires and other   
creatures of the dark. When one Slayer dies, the next is called.   
*********************************************************  
  
Part 2: ...said the spider to the fly  
  
[-Sunnydale Hospital - 6:15 p.m.-]  
  
White walls and bland floor tiles stared back at Xander from the sterile hospital room Willow lay asleep in. The doctors and nurses had all emphatically reassured him that his dearest child hood friend would be all right but despite their chipper disposition, Xander couldn't get past the sickness in his stomach. Willow was settled in the bed peacefully, her head crooked slightly to the left with her glazed eyes looking at nothing. The look on her face was so serene to Xander, unlike the white squall of worry behind his eyes. The doctor had told him she had a concussion and was still rather dazed. They also informed him that the red head would have to stay in the hospital for at least twenty-four hours.  
  
Xander had called Giles at the college library to let him know of the day's happenings. Giles was working there as a consultant for various texts on Demonology and he promised to find Buffy and Tara as well. Xander admired Giles. He probably would not admit it to... well, ANYONE but it was true none the less. Xander appreciated the way the man had always been so stern yet understanding.  
  
One of the nurses noticed him standing at the door to Willow's room.  
  
"Friend of yours?" The nurse asked through a glittery smile.   
  
"Huh?" Xander asked at the woman's sudden vocal intrusion. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, she's my best friend. Accident at the school, concussion." Xander muttered distractedly.  
  
"Try not to worry to much, I'm sure she'll be fine." The nurse reflexively assured.   
  
Xander started scratching at the back of his hand as he glanced at the white clad woman's name badge. "Thank you, Carol." He said managing a smile.   
  
The nurse noticed the small red bump he raking at with his nails. The little welt on the back of his hand had been itching ever since they loaded his friend into the ambulance. The middle-aged nurse asked what had happened.  
  
"Just the remains of a spider having a Xander snack." Xander said.  
  
"Well Xander," She started, "it looks like you're having an allergic reaction there. I think you should see one of the doctors." Reluctantly Xander had left his post at Willow's door and followed Carol to one of the ER doctors.  
  
An elderly gentleman with snow white hair and a grandfather's smile examined Xander's hand carefully, "There doesn't seem to be any striation around the bite, son. Looks like an allergic reaction. I'll have the nurse disinfect it and put a bandage on the bite. A shot of antihistamine should stop the itching and any further reaction. The nurse will take care of that for you too." The doctor granted them both a kind smile and with a nod of his head dismissed the nurse.  
  
Once again, Xander Harris followed her to one of the cookie-cutter patient treatment rooms. The nurse dressed the spider bite in gauze for the dark haired boy.   
  
"Okay Hon, I'm gonna go get the shot of cortisone and we'll have you fixed up as good as new." The nurse said through shining eyes.  
  
Xander's stomach clenched like a fist when she mentioned the shot. He was definitely not a fan of needles. Oh he wouldn't run from them, he would take it like a man (or at least a brave little boy) but that didn't mean he had to like it.   
  
He remembered the last time he had gotten a shot. He, Willow, and Oz had been patrolling with Buffy one dark and blustery night and a particularly nasty demon had decided they would make a yummy snack. The group fought valiantly and eventually Buffy relieved the demon from the burden a head can present. Unfortunately for Xander, the thing had thrown him into one of the cemetery's many iron fences before the decapitation. The fence had been covered in ruddy scales of rust that mingled with the coppery red of his blood when the flesh of his head split on the fence. There had been a trip to the hospital that night, and the doctors insisted on a tetanus shot.   
  
Xander cringed at the memory.  
  
The nurse returned shortly with a needle full of cortisone. Xander clenched his eyes and held out his arm for the woman, but then she said something that filled him with a kind of horror that not even the Mayor could instill in him.  
  
"I'm sorry Hon, but I'm gonna need to give this to you somewhere else... could you pull your pants down please?"  
  
Xander nearly fainted, "Oh... dear... God..."  
  
***  
  
Xander sat, rather uncomfortably, outside Willow's room toying with the lens of his Minolta camera. When he had returned from his... incident... the nurse on duty told him that Willow had been asking for him. Xander cursed silently under his breathe for not being there. The nurse, whose badge read Evelyn, asked him to wait outside the room for the doctor.  
  
An older doctor came out of Willow's room and approached Xander. "Young man, you're girlfriend should be fine. It looks like the head trauma was minimal, she caught the brunt of the fall on her shoulders. We still need to keep her here for at least a day to make sure there aren't any complications. Has anyone called Ms. Rosenberg's parents?" the doctor questioned.  
  
Xander smiled sadly at the physician, "Doc, I'm not her boyfriend, just A friend. But I called her parents earlier, they should be here soon and..." Xander saw Tara coming through the ER's entrance ".. between me and her other friends, I think we can handle the little lady. Er.. at least I mean we can take care of her, not handle like ya know *handle* cause that would just be creepy and all... okay I'm shutting up now." The doctor simply gave the boy a confused smile and went about his affairs.  
  
Tara moved toward him quickly, a look of worry chiseled on her features. Xander greeted her with a a small half-smile as Willow's newest friend approached. Behind her Xander saw Buffy, Giles, and even Riley emerge from the ER's automatic doors. They hurried to join Xander and Tara, with similar expressions curtaining their faces.   
  
Xander noticed as Riley approached an buzz-like tingling sensation in the back of his mind. * Ack, what the hell is that? My luck I'm probably having an allergic reaction the the anti-allergy stuff. *  
  
"Xander, wh-wh-what's the deal... is Willow okay?" Tara nervously questioned.  
  
"Yeah Tara, she'll be okay, the old gal has taken worse bumps before. She has a concussion though so they aren't letting people in just yet. She's pretty wonked out and they want her to rest as much as possible." Xander scratched idly at the back of his hand. *That cortisone better work! I'm not going through THAT again!. *  
  
"Doctor's said she will need to stay here about a day... you know the basic Hellmouth special." Xander smiled slightly to try and relieve some tension in the room.  
  
"Um Xander ..." Giles started as he rubbed his glasses with an ivory handkerchief, "... where are Willow's parents?"  
  
"I called them from the pay phone. I got the machine so I tried their cell phone. They're visiting some friends over in Angel Brook. They should be here in about 45 minutes or so." Xander informed them.   
  
Willow's mother had been hysterical when she heard the news. One would have thought in the world of the Hellmouth, a visit to the hospital to claim a child would be routine, but nothing could compare to a mother's love. They would definitely pin the pedal on the way home, but even doing 90 the trip would take at least an couple hours.  
  
"What exactly happened to her Xander? Giles wasn't to specific." Buffy lectured.  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly given the best information EITHER Buffy ..." Giles defended.  
  
"Children, Children..." Xander mockingly scolded, "... am I gonna have to separate you two?" Xander received discouraging looks from both Buffy and Giles at his witticism.  
  
"Anyway, Willow was at a science demonstration at the college. I was supposed to meet her there to tell her some news... hence me being there. I'm not sure what exactly happened but there was an explosion and I got there just in time to see Willow's head crack the floor." Xander revealed through a choked voice. Then he felt Buffy's arms around him, and he hugged her tight. *If only I had gotten there a few minutes earlier! *  
  
As if she had read his mind Buffy spoke, "Thank God you got there when you did. Any earlier and you could have been caught up in the explosion too! Just don't blame yourself Xan, there was nothing you could do." Xander offered her a smile to ease her mind. But underneath, Buffy's words stung like a venomous snake bite. *Nothing I could do. That seems to be the trend lately. *  
  
"Thanks Buff."   
  
The tingle in the back of his head reemerged when Riley moved over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Xander had to fight the urge to slug the poor guy right there. He could feel his fist tighten into rock and his flesh crawled at Riley's touch. The uncontrollable urge of fear and adrenaline along beside the buzzing in the back of his dark haired head.   
  
"Don't worry Xander, I'm sure she'll pull through." Riley said in monotone.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." he allowed with great relief when Riley removed his hand. He was about to speak again when his stomach started to rumble.  
  
"Xander... um if you want to um go get something to eat or... um..." Giles   
started.  
  
"Thanks Giles, I'm pretty hungry, I was supposed to take Willow out to lunch." Xander said, "How about you guys?" Xander asked. "I can run down and grab some Chinese or pizza or something and bring it back. You know a classic Scooby Gang shindig at Sunnydale Hospital?"  
  
"I think that would be a good idea Xander." Giles responded. "Pizza everyone?"  
  
"Yeah I think that'll be fine." Buffy said glancing at Riley and Tara.  
  
Behind Buffy's eyes a well of emotion churned. Concern for her fallen friend floated at the surface of her mind. Anger as well. Anger at the fact that there was no demon to punish, no prophecy to blame, and no spell to undo. The very fact that this accident was one of the horrid facts of life was like a knife twisting in Buffy's gut. Yet, even beyond all that, something warmed her heart. Xander. Her goofy friend had been in the Hospital for over 3 hours and yet he still thought about bringing them food, about supporting the gang.  
  
Buffy's mind was pulled back to reality by the feeling of Riley's hand tangling in hers. "It'll be okay Buff, Willow's a strong young woman." Buffy managed a small smile for Riley as she watched Xander walking out of the ER door.  
  
[-Outside Ribitzi's Pizza Emporium-]  
  
Xander walked along the sunlit Sunnydale streets, carrying with him 3 large pizzas; Supreme, Meat Feast, and Hawaiian Surprise, standard issue hospital duty food. Ribitzi himself knew each of the gang by name. *Ugh, I don't know why Buffy even likes this stuff * our dark haired hero thought to himself when the scent of anchovies from the Hawaiian Surprise touched his olfactory senses. Xander's face contorted into that of mild disgust *I'll be happy to drop these things off in the car. *  
  
Xander left the pizza's in the car as he headed toward the Sunnydale Bugle. He had 3 rolls of film he wanted to drop off at The Bugle's in house photo labs. The Bugle had just opened 3 months ago, and thankfully for him were in dire need of photographers.* Who'da thunk I would have caught such a break. * Xander smiled to himself for the first time since witnessing Willow's accident. That was until the odd buzzing in the back of his head began screaming at him.  
  
Xander collapsed to one knee from the sudden shock of sensation. After the stinging pain behind his eyes dulled, they caught a hint of movement in an alley across the way from him. There he saw a young woman, no more than 20, being dragged back into the dark pit. * Vampire * his mind rang out * He must have been hiding from the daylight in that alley. Probably got hung up before sunrise. Looks like fangoid wants some late lunch before sunset... well Mighty Xand-Man to the rescue. One Vamp... Daylight... no problem * Xander told himself, and then stepped toward the alley on shaky feet * No problem at all. * Xander entered the alley in time to hear the brunette start begging for her life.  
  
"P...P...P.. .please... just don't hurt me, take whatever you want." The girl sniffled, holding her purse out toward her assailant like a magic shield. But alas her shield didn't make the boogie man disappear. The attacker simply sneered and moved toward her malevolently. He was about to descend upon her when a shuffling sound behind him caught his attention. He pivoted on heel to see a man standing there , his shadow creeping across the ground of the filthy alley, one Mr. Xander Harris. In his hand was a... wooden stick?  
  
"Okay bloodsucker," He started, a faux Clint Eastwood impression tinged his forced voice as he spoke, "let the girl go and lets get this over with. I've got places to go, people to do, and things to see."  
  
"Bloodsucker?" The greasy haired leather clad punk asked, as he pulled a 9mm Berretta from his jacket and aimed it straight for Xander's head. "Heh, I've been called lots a thangs bitch, but I think this is a first for Bloodsucka."  
  
Only one word could appropriately express Xander's situation.  
  
"Shit..."  



	3. Part 3: Radioactive Spider-Xand

Title: Webs: Origins - Part 3  
Author: Wesley (With input and insight from Stone Cold)  
Rating: WARNING PG-13/R (For Violence and Adult Language)  
Feedback: For the love of God YES!!!! I need Feedback, its my motivation!!! Plus kudos give me a happy :)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack-Diddly  
Notes: I wanted to bring together my two favorite   
worlds, Buffy and Spider-Man, so here we go. Italics indicate thought, where   
as * text* indicates a flashback. This Story line is set in Season 4/5.   
  
*********************************************************  
As long as there   
have been demons, there has been the Slayer. One girl in the entire world, a   
Chosen one, born with the strength and skill to hunt vampires and other   
creatures of the dark. When one Slayer dies, the next is called.   
*********************************************************  
  
Part 3: Radioactive Spider-Xand  
  
Xander stared into the face of death. It was about 5'9, clad in leather garments and a greasy shirt that hadn't been washed in weeks. The long stringy black hair shrouded its eyes from beneath a red and black  
bandana. Its teeth were stained and tainted yellow behind a feral smile and in its hand was the reaper's scythe, ready for harvest.  
  
He knew he was dead the instant he saw that flash of metal and he could have sworn he could smell the gun powder that caressed the barrel. His instincts screamed  
at him that the barrel's barring down on him was aimed at his heart. Xander also realized that with a mere ten feet between him and a chambered bullet meant doom. No way the bad guy could miss. A vampire would have been no problem, they are either to stupid or to proud to use guns. This though was rather unexpected, after so long of living on a Hellmouth, Xander had forgotten that not all things that go bump in the night are demons. * Well... * he thought * not literal demons. *  
  
The thug simply smiled a devilish smile at the young man standing in front of him. * Such pathetic fools in this world. Dumb ass mutha fucka's who wanna play hero. Let this asshole play hero now that Marcus. is gonna smoke his lily ass like a blunt. *  
  
"Yeah... some kinda fuckin' hero huh?" The grease ball asked as his  
finger tightened around the trigger.  
  
Xander's life flashed before his eyes, and in the space of a heart beat he had relived every moment of it. He saw images from his childhood, birthday parties, playing with Willow on the swings, and the tragic day his father took him to the circus. He then saw Buffy, that first day, a golden haired goddess, mingled with images of her self rendering vampires into dust buster bait. Every wonderful moment and tragic sacrifice consumed his mind, and all the moments of his life were about to culminate in a filthy, dank, reeking alley.  
  
He looked around his death tomb, a slotted valley between the Sunny Sports Sporting Goods and J.C.'s PowerGym. The darkness engulfed the valley, scaring away the sunlight with its intimidating demeanor. The place was littered with refuse and stank of urine and garbage, the perfect breeding ground for the scum that was about to end him. His eyes caught a trace of the woman he had come in after cowering in a pile of garbage, shaking and still clutching her purse tightly to herself. He knew she was next, and pitied her, and the fact that he could do nothing for her. * So that's the hand the game of life has dealt me. Looks like my hands finally been called, and the rules say I die. *  
  
And then... the rules changed.  
  
Time slowed to a crawl for Xander Harris. At least it appeared that way to him. He could hear the sound of the muscles in the thug's fingers as they began to tense around the trigger. He could see the flex of his forearm muscles skewing his aim the slightest degree to the left. Xander's mind registered all this information clearly in the space it took for the criminal to fully squeeze the trigger. As the silvery harbinger of death emerged from the barrel he was staring down his body kicked into action. The bullet floated steadily toward his heart with time still moving at 1/100th speed to Xander. When the bullet was mere inches from contact, drifting through the stench that emanated from the dank alley way, he was no longer in its path.  
  
Something in the back of Xander's mind, something .. primal, grasped his consciousness. His rational mind all but shut down as hyper reflexes threw him into motion. Xander leaped away from the bullet, pouncing off the right side wall of the alleyway. The next thing the would be rapist/thief knew, the "Dumb ass mutha fucka" was taking him down to the ground with a spear to the gut. Marcus slumped into unconsciousness with the only thought in his mind being... how?  
  
The only thought in Xander's head as the adrenaline rush died down was * ... how? * Actually, it was more like * WHAT THE HELL?! * He glanced around the alley, remembering why he was there in the first place. The  
brunette was cowering in the corner of the alley, her wide-eyed expression told Xander that she had seen everything and was now, from what he could tell, in shock.  
  
"Miss? Miss?? MISS????" Xander prodded.  
  
The next thing Xander knew, he had the arms of this extremely attractive girl latched around his ribs, her head buried in his chest. Her heavy sobs wetted his olive shirt as he stroked her hair comfortingly. "Shhhhh it's all right. It's all right miss, miss please could you tell me your name?"  
  
"Zo...Zo... Zoey." she stuttered, her body still being racked by sobs. "I... I was on my way... to... to the mall to meet my sister M... Mary Jane." The poor girl was overcome once again and Xander simply let her cry on his chest, his mind still trying to wrap around what had just happened. * I guess the Hellmouth worked in my favor once. Some weird kind of time warp or something slowed everything down. Somebody up there must like me. * But before his mind could work out the appropriate Hellmouth rationalization Zoey spoke again.  
  
"How.. How did you do that?" she asked. Her red rimmed blue eyes tinged with wonderment.  
  
"Do what?" Xander asked?  
  
"You, You moved faster than I thought anyone could... you... you DODGED a bullet! And like in the same breath you took that guy down!!" she rambled.  
  
Her words struck Xander like a baseball bat to the side of the head. The realization that he had performed a superhuman feet soaked into his every pore. Xander had always been Mr. Ordinary in a group of the unordinary, and despite what some may think, he took great pride in the fact. But now something inside him was changing, he could feel it now, coursing through his veins, pulsing through his heart, tingling in the back of his head. * Tingling in the back of my head? Again? *  
  
On instinct he pushed Zoey to the side and turned on his heels to face a now conscious, and highly pissed off, mugger. Marcus wielded a switch blade as he approached Xander. Xander, still unsure of himself, eased back away from the fiery eyed punk before him, until he felt cool slimy brick against his back.   
  
"Nice little trick there, caught me dozin' when I missed with that shot. But now I'm gonna shank your faggot ass and then I'm gonna do that lil' bitch over there real goooood!" He lunged forward with a violent thrust, and once again Xander was not there.  
  
Xander surprised himself again when he found that he had leaped out of harm's way. He was also surprised by the fact that he was twenty feet in the air and somehow clinging to the side of the brick wall. His hands, back, and legs were all sticking tightly to the wall, like a pair of socks in the dryer. Xander took a few moments to take in what was going on, and then promptly decided to freak out! Whatever type of grip he had on the wall was broken, and fell the 20 feet back to the Earth.   
  
Directly on top of Marcus.  
  
He could hear Marcus moaning underneath him and could see Zoey laying stomach down where he had pushed her to. A muffled response came from Marcus "Mhrmuph ... Ger... Offa ... mreeee!" Before the punk could say anything else, Xander snatched him up by his jacket, not even realizing that he was holding him in the air with one hand.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Xander spat, venom dripping from his voice. Rage and fire burned through his veins at the smug look on his assailant's face. Xander slammed the would be mugger into the alley with a resounding crash, pinning him there by the throat with one hand, while he snatched the stake he had stowed in the back of his belt. "You tried to kill us! TWICE!!! He yelled as he jabbed sharpened stick just under the helpless mugger's ribs. "Tell me your name!" Xander demanded.  
  
"Glulk!" his Adam's apple bobbed over the edge of his captor's hand.   
  
"Sorry, you're going to have to speak up." Xander replied politely.  
  
"Marcus!" He screamed when Xander let the pressure off of his throat, "And you don know what you done stepped in punk. So why don you just step the fuck off or... GAK" He was cut off by the tightening of Xander's fingers around his throat.   
  
"OR WHAT?!?!? Huh Marcus? Why don't you tell me why I shouldn't 'shank your faggot ass right now?'" Xander asked in mocking.  
  
"Glumphka ... fuc ... u... gulp" was all that came from Marcus.  
  
Xander pressed the tip of the stake firmly into the flesh part just under Marcus's ribs. His eye's burned into his former attackers, he could see his false bravado melt into fear before him. Xander's hand quivered from the rage as he continued to stare into the other man's eyes. A shuffling sound in the alley behind him broke his concentration.  
  
Zoey had rolled back over and was staring at the site before her. Her eye's caught Xander's, her eyes were pleading and scared as they met his infuriated stare. Xander could see how scared she was * of me? *. The rage that had been boiling through his blood cooled the hardness in his eyes softened. His iron grip around the stake released and the stick went clattering to the cold pavement beneath him. "Zoey?"  
  
"Y... Y... Yes...?"  
  
"Have you got a cell phone? Xander asked staring at the scum before him. ~He's not going to get away with this. But I can't kill him, I'm not a murderer, and he is human. The lowest, vomit inducing, scum sucking piece of human garbage, but still human.~  
  
"Y... Yeah I do..." Zoey replied.  
  
"Call 911, tell them you were almost mugged and tell them where you are... and that your attacker is unconscious." Xander said before he slugged a terrified Marcus... hard, and the criminal bastard slipped into darkness.   
  
Xander turned his attentions back to Zoey and said, "When they asked what happened... make something up." That being said Xander turned and hurried away still contemplating what had just happened to him.  



	4. Part 4: Spinning Tales

Title: Webs: Origins - Part 4  
Author: Wesley (With input and insight from Stone Cold)  
Rating: WARNING PG-13/R (For Violence and Adult Language)  
Feedback: For the love of God YES!!!! I need Feedback, its my motivation!!! Plus kudos give me a happy :)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack-Diddly  
Notes: I wanted to bring together my two favorite   
worlds, Buffy and Spider-Man, so here we go. Italics indicate thought, where   
as * text* indicates a flashback. This Story line is set in Season 4/5.   
  
*********************************************************  
As long as there   
have been demons, there has been the Slayer. One girl in the entire world, a   
Chosen one, born with the strength and skill to hunt vampires and other   
creatures of the dark. When one Slayer dies, the next is called.   
*********************************************************  
  
Part 4: Spinning Tales  
  
[-In the Baskin Robins across from the alley.-]  
  
The sweet scent of thirty one flavors mingled with the sounds of the hustle and bustle of children and parents alike that filled the shop. A pair of eyes beneath the brim of a black snap-brim fedora watched as Xander Harris scurried away from the alley. He watched him hurriedly enter the Sunnydale Bugle as he licked at his pistachio single scoop cone. A small smile tugged at the sides of his lips when he saw the young girl come out talking frantically into a cell phone.  
  
"Heh, I'll be damned. He did it." Whistler mused while munching his cone.  
  
[-Back at Sunnydale Hospital-]  
  
"Anyone else think Xander's been gone... uh... a bit long?" Giles questioned.  
  
"Ah he probably locked his keys in his car or something." Riley stated.  
  
"Riley!" Buffy scolded.  
  
"What? I can't help it if the guy is a clumsy goof." Riley said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Xander is NOT a clumsy goof... all the time!"  
  
"Come on Buffy, don't get me wrong, I like the guy. He's funny and everything but..." Riley began.   
  
"But what?!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, he's kind of a... well... ."   
  
"A what?"  
  
"... hindrance? I don't know Buff, his hearts in the right place, he just doesn't seem to follow through." Riley tried to convey.  
  
"How can you say that. He's Xander! He's been here since the beginning!" Buffy spouted.  
  
"Exactly Buff. He's been here since you've been slaying, and I respect that somehow he's managed to survive all you've come across. What I am trying to say is that I appreciate that he's your friend, but he's still only human. One day his luck is going to run out." Riley declared a bit tactlessly.   
  
"How did we get here?!" Buffy asked exasperated. "One minute we're talking about Xander being clumsy and now you're belittling everything he's done for us!" Buffy asked vehemently.   
  
"You keep defending him, when you yourself try to keep him out of slaying activity. One minute your telling him he needs to stay behind and then the next your talking about him like he's your personal hero! I just don't get it Buffy!" He fumed with an unrealized jealousy.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed at her uncouth boyfriend. "And that's not the only thing you WON'T be getting tonight."   
  
"Buffy! Riley!" Giles interrupted. "I don't believe this is either the time nor the place for such uh... b-bickering." Giles' comments were met with confused and angry glares from both Riley and Buffy respectively.   
  
Giles tilted his eyes down and plucked his glasses from his nose. The looks from both the young people made him feel uncomfortable in his skin. Buffy's glare left him with a sense that the father-like status Travers had brought to light had been surpassed by her blossoming adulthood. All he felt was a tired old man left in its place. His spectacles had become sad pieces of shiny glass in his nervous fingers. * I suppose ever bird must leave the nest... and all that rubbish *.   
  
The sound of Riley's pager erupted from his belt and broke the tension in the waiting room. With a shrug and a distasteful look on his face he went in search of a pay phone. Buffy simply stared after him, wondering how he could say such things about Xander. Though in the back of her mind, she heard Riley's voice whispering that he was right about how she had been treating Xander. * Now is not the time to think about it * she told herself.  
  
Buffy's eyes caught Xander coming through the hospital's sliding doors, trying to juggle two cases of Mountain Dew and three pizza boxes. With a smile she loped over to him and took the pizzas from him.  
  
"Thanks!" Xander smiled.  
  
"No prob Xand-man, but what took so long?" Buffy inquired.  
  
His mind flashed back to the incident in the alley, still not sure if it all really happened. "Erm ... locked my keys in the car. Yeah you knows those keys... slippery rascals they are." Xander lied. "Where's Riley?... and Tara?" he questioned, a nervous smile betrayed him.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander with sad eyes as she spoke. "Riley's beeper went off so he went to check in." Buffy nodded her head toward Willow's room, "Tara is in with Willow and her parents right now."  
  
Buffy noted something amiss in Xander. Something in his voice danced on the edge of shock when he spoke, but that wasn't all. The way he carried himself, something was just different. Something Buffy couldn't put her finger on like a word poised at the tip of her tongue. The way he acted threw her off too. She had expected some quirky smart-ass remark about Riley and his beeper or innuendo toward Willow and Tara. * Maybe he's just tired, it has been a rough day for him. *  
  
Xander simply smiled and nodded at Buffy's blindness. He thought it odd that the others hadn't picked up on the way Tara and Willow would look at each other. At first it had perturbed him to no end to see his best friend make "googly" eyes at another girl. * Despite all my fantasies. * he thought with a quirk of his eyebrows.  
  
[-Inside Willow's room-]  
  
Tara sat watching Willow's still form that gazed wordlessly out the window. Her parents had arrived almost an hour ago and were getting coffee at the moment. * They love her love a lot. I can see it in them. I know how they feel * She smiled at the gentle beauty of the woman before her. She admired the strands of red silk that framed her alabaster face and the delicate eyelids that hid the usually bright green eyes behind their long lashes. She laid there like a fallen angel, deep in   
slumber.  
  
A few tears glistened in Tara's eyes as she laid her hand upon that of the beauty before her. Her fingers entangled with the slender digits of Willow's hand and Tara's eyes studied the sleek tendons and relaxed joints, admiring every bit of her. Tara's other hand reached up to tuck a few wisps of satin behind Willow's ears. Her lithe fingers touched the red   
head's forehead and grasped her hand firmly. A quick look around and careful listening told Tara that no one was close to coming in. Closing her eyes, the blonde girl started chanting in a low voice, a bright blue-tinged light flowed from the hand upon Willow's forehead. The flowing light's intensity pulsed in tune with Willow's heartbeat, then it was extinguished like a dying star; exploding into a supernova. As the last of the brilliant light flooded through the room Willow's eyes fluttered.  
  
"Hey Wills..." Tara sniffed through gleaming tear rimmed eyes.  
  
"Hey..." Willow weakly whispered.  
  
Willow's droopy eyes met with Tara's as she forced a small smile. "Nice spell there, kinda flashy though."  
  
Tara laughed slightly and kissed the back of Willow's hand. "Hehe, Y-Yeah, you wouldn't think a simple focus spell would be so.... well, bright." Tara smiled gingerly at the red head. "It should h-help keep you alert. Maybe even get you out of here sooner. They were gonna keep you in here until t-t-tomorrow."  
  
Willow used as much strength as she could muster to bring Tara's hand to her face. "Is Xander out there?"  
  
A slight frown threatened Tara's lips as she looked at Willow. The hacker noticed the forlorn expression that graced Tara's sweet face and kissed the other girls hand with a soft smile. "He was the one that was there when I was hurt, I wanna make sure he knows I'm okay." Willow said with a smiling pout, easing Tara's tension. Willow couldn't help but find the scant flickers of jealousy in those blue eyes flattering.   
  
Tara leaned down and kissed Willow's nose softly. "He went to go get pizza for everyone. I'll go see if he's back." Then the blonde moved out the door to check and see if Xander had returned.  
  
[-Outside in the waiting room-]  
  
She found Xander in the waiting room talking to Buffy, still holding a case of Mountain Dew. Tara heard him say something about locking his keys in his car and regarded him with a lighthearted smile. She didn't know Xander very well, Willow had only introduced Tara to her "group" a couple of weeks ago, but she liked his goofy nature and kind heartedness. She found it odd though that those that were his "friends" kind of brushed him to the side most of the time. * Such good intentions, not really fair that he doesn't get something "special" to help him in the fight against evil. *  
  
"Xander?" She asked.  
  
"Tara, hey... what's up?" Xander asked.  
  
"Um... Wills came around, she wants to see you." She returned with a sad smile.  
  
"OH!" Xander sprinted past the blonde and toward the waiting room doors. Buffy and Tara both watched him with small smiles on their faces. * Xand-man to the rescue. * Buffy jokingly thought.   
  
His feet pounded the tiles as heavily as they had at the auditorium, his sneakers screeched to a halt outside of his friends room as he fingered the door's lever. Xander didn't even notice that his breathing hadn't at all been affected by his sprint. Xander peeked his head into Willow's room to see the redheaded Wicca lying there idly with her hands crossed over her stomach.   
  
"Hey Wills, how ya feeling." Xander started.  
  
"Xander!" Willow looked up brightly.  
  
Xander made his way over to Willow's bedside, giving his friend a gentle   
hug. "Next time you ask me to meet you for lunch, hold the explosions   
okay?" He asked, with a smile.  
  
"Not a problem Xand." Willow smiled.  
  
Xander took one of her hands in his as he sat beside her. "As much time as we spend here you would think we would all have reserved rooms. I can't say much for the room service though," he stated, nodding over toward a tray of food the nurse had left. He was glad to see the laughing smile that touched Willow's lips. "I'm glad you're all right Wills, I don't know what I would have done..."  
  
"Don't worry Xander, Tara used a healing touch spell. I should be up and Slayerette ready in a couple of days." she smiled.  
  
Xander squeezed her had a little more firmly. "One Wiccany bad-ass hacker back on the streets." Xander's eyes turned a bit more serious as he looked at his friend. "Don't push it though Will, I was really worried when I saw you... get hurt."  
  
Willow looked at him with a warm expression. "At least I wasn't a late night snack for some icky demon."  
  
Xander chuckled a bit while looking at Willow. * Or a mid-day victim of some greasy scum sucking thug * Xander thought. It had been the first time he had really thought at about what had happened early. Like a torrent the memories flooded back into his mind. Memories of how things seemed to slow to a crawl, the way he had jumped and pounced around the alley like a leopard. More so the thought of being frozen twenty feet in the air, caught against the wall like a fly in a web. The thoughts invaded Xander's sanity, he needed to talk to someone, someone who would understand.  
  
"Willow I want to talk to you about something..." Xander started to tell her about his run in with Marcus and Zoey, but then he noticed how glassy Willow's eyes had become. He could see she was using the last of her strength to stay awake.  
  
"What?" Willow asked in a whispery voice.  
  
"Er... uh," Xander backpedaled over his words, realizing Willow was to weak to dump his problems on her. Not wanting to look like an idiot, he said the first thing that came to mind. "That Tara is nice..." * DOAH. Smooth Harris, real smooth. *  
  
"Yeah..." Willow said. Xander didn't miss the dreamy look that filled her eyes.  
  
"She really likes you..." Xander started again. Willow's eyes widened a bit and her mouth had formed a slight "O". Xander simply smiled at her shocked expression.  
  
"She uh, I mean how... how'd you know?" Willow asked breathlessly.  
  
"She looks at you like you used to look at me." Xander said simply.  
  
Willow smiled lightly, a bit of hurt tinged her eyes. The memory of the indiscretion they once shared still bit at her sometimes. But moving past the hurt was a specialty in the Scooby gang. Willow clapped her other hand over Xander's and looked him in the eyes. "Umm... are you... er okay with that?"  
  
"Well, it was weird when I first noticed it, but Willow happiness is a top priority of mine."  
  
"I just don't want you all to think of me as "the gay friend", I mean I don't think I am gay but I really like Tara, she gives me the fuzzies when we're together. But its so strange, after all that happened with my vampy self I guess I shouldn't be surprised but I really like guys, guys are good, but Tara is just... hmmmm.. Tara and..." Willow was interrupted by Xander's finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhhhh, Yes Tara good, guys good, Tara not guy. I got it. Rest now, we'll talk later." Xander said. As he smiled down at her a soft knock came at the door. Xander saw Tara's head through the window in the door and waved her in. The blonde girl entered and stood next to Xander.  
  
"How's it going?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Everything is fine." Willow smiled.  
  
Xander regarded Tara with a nod and turned to leave stopping only to spare a glance over his shoulder to see Willow and Tara sharing a soft kiss.  
  
* Mmmmmm, fantasy fodder..... oooooooo weird scary visual place *  
  
The blonde slayer sat scrutinizing the pineapple topped pizza as the fury burned inside her. She hadn't even noticed the other blonde girl pacing impatiently around the room. Her pearly white teeth ripped through the cheese laden treat with ferocity as her left hand clutched the arm of her chair in a death grip as her thoughts returned to Riley. * How could he be such a jerk. How could Riley say that about Xander ... I mean Xander is well.... Xander! * She didn't even notice the banging of the ER doors or the fact that Tara's spot had been replaced by the man in her thoughts.  
  
"Um Buffy, if that chair hasn't talked by now, I don't think its gonna..." Xander said with a smile. He noticed the quizzical look on Buffy's face and nodded to the mangled mess of metal twisted tightly in her left hand. Buffy ripped the chair arm from the body in surprise when she realized it was twisted unsightly around her silky fingers. "...and I'm pretty sure I had nothing to do with it!" Xander finished. Buffy giggled in the cute way that always made Xander's heart skip a beat.  
  
"Buffy I really need to..."  
  
"Damn it!" Buffy broke away from Xander's attention as she plucked a vibrating device from the back of her belt. The numbers "911" flashed back at her rhythmically, Riley's emergency page. Much to Xander's dismay she leaped from her position and sprinted for the payphone * This had better be good! * she thought bitterly.   
  
"... talk to you." Xander finished in a whisper. He watched dumbfounded as she moved through the waiting room doors and down the hall to the pay phones. * She just... just... totally blew me off! Hold on there Harris, she moved in a hurry, maybe something is up. * He cautiously followed Buffy down the hall just in time to see her pound the receiver back into place and to notice the familiar buzz growing in the back of his head.   
  
***  
  
When she had reached her target Buffy quickly punched in the numbers for the Initiative cell phone Riley always carried with him.   
  
"Agent Finn." Riley's voice boomed in the "professional" way it always did when he switched into Initiative overdrive.  
  
"What's up Riley?" Buffy questioned while trying to mask the venom of her voice.  
  
"It's Adam..." Riley stated. All of Buffy's previous ferocity toward him washed away at the mention of the Franksteinian monster's name. "He's extended an... um... invitation. Meet me at the promenade in twenty minutes and I'll give you all the details."  
  
"I'm on my way." Buffy acknowledged as she slammed the receiver home. She turned on heel ready to make a hurried exit when she spotted Xander about ten feet away coming toward her.  
  
"Something up Buff?" Xander questioned.  
  
"I don't know yet, I gotta meet Riley in twenty for more info." She stated.  
  
"Oh well, we Mighty Slayerettes shall be at thy beck and call m'lady." Xander said with mock chivalry. Buffy's stone expression didn't budge one bit which filled Xander with a sense of dread. "Um maybe we should..." He started.  
  
"Look Xander I don't have the time right now. Just stay here and out of trouble and I'll call Giles when I know more." Buffy announced as she made for the door, not noticing the small drip of red sweat that slid from the black haired boy's clenched fist.   
  
Xander had to take a few deep breathes to clear his head. * She did it again. Just totally blew past me with out even a second thought. Something is obviously going on and from this mini-migraine in the back of my head, I'm thinking its something big. But it looks like Superman's off to fight the battle yet again, and Jimmy Olsen is left holding the camera. * Xander's eyes drifted down to the Minolta camera around his neck as he noted the irony of the situation.   
  
The overwhelming fury that coursed through Xander's veins threatened to consume his very being. He cast a glance around the room which revealed a fire escape that tunneled its way toward the sky, peaking at the hospital's roof. With new found speed his legs carried him toward the blue sky, pounding each step with the rhythm of his racing heart. The fresh scent of California air filled his nostrils when he burst onto the roof. He didn't stop until he had reached the edge of the roof and leaped upon it basking in the sun's warmth. The boy had expected his heart to be pounding his heated blood through his body and deep breaths to be pulling fresh air into his burning lungs. Yet, his body was as if he had taken a leisurely stroll.   
  
The only thing that broke his reprieve was the sound of clapping. "Nice kid... real nice." The man from under the fedora said.  



	5. Part 5: - Enter the Spider

Title: Webs: Origins - Part 5  
Author: Wesley (With input and insight from Stone Cold)  
Rating: WARNING PG-13/R (For Violence and Adult Language)  
Feedback: For the love of God YES!!!! I need Feedback, its my motivation!!! Plus kudos give me a happy :)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack-Diddly  
Notes: I wanted to bring together my two favorite   
worlds, Buffy and Spider-Man, so here we go. Italics indicate thought, where   
as * text* indicates a flashback. This Story line is set in Season 4/5.   
  
*********************************************************  
As long as there have been demons, there has been the Slayer. One girl in the entire world, a   
Chosen one, born with the strength and skill to hunt vampires and other   
creatures of the dark. When one Slayer dies, the next is called.   
*********************************************************  
  
Part 5: - Enter the Spider  
  
Whistler stood leaning against the alcove that formed the stairwell's roof exit. He was dressed in his usual attire; a pair of worn loafers peeked from under a pair of denim jeans that led up to an unusually bright Hawaiian shirt which that was covered partially by an old leather jacket. His trademark dusty brown fedora topped his greasy hair to finish the ensemble and an apple was clenched in his teeth. His hands clapped together in mock applause as he gave the Harris boy, who was still perched upon the edge of the building, a once over.   
  
"Very nice, kid, nothing like a little run to get the ol' ticker pumpin'." The man said, plucking the Macintosh from his mouth and greedily chomping off a mouthful fruit.  
  
"Yeah... um. Who are you?" the youngster questioned.  
  
"Easy there, Xand-man, I just came up here to show ya something amigo," was his reply.  
  
"What would that be... and how the hell do you know my name?"  
  
The strangely perky man, who had broken Xander's inner thoughts, calmly strutted over letting his shoulders and arms slump over the ledge as he leaned back against it. With oddly white teeth, Whistler smiled up at our hero and stated "Simply this my man."   
  
As he took another bite of the red delicacy in his right hand, Whistler struck out with his left, and swept Xander's feet from under him before his reflexes could react the the sudden screaming in his head. An event which caused him to tumble over the edge of the twenty story building.  
  
The sudden loss of support caused Xander's heart to catch in his throat. As quickly as he could he lashed out, hoping that he could catch the ledge. The breath was knocked from his lungs when his hand caught and he was abruptly slammed into the side of the hospital. Xander pulled in a ragged sigh of relief at not being a puddle of gore in the parking lot. His breath left him again a moment later when he realized he had not caught the edge of the building, but instead his palm was illogically clinging to the vertical expanse of the Hospital. He was suspended twenty stories above the asphalt with nothing but force of will to keep him in place.  
  
The event had an expected affect on Xander, simply put, he had decided to once again take a moment to freak out. He frantically grabbed the bricking with his other hand, not even noticing how it clung as well and drew his feet underneath of him. It would not have been surprising had someone heard chattering of his teeth and thundering of his heart from the parking lot. After a few deep breaths the young man began to pray that the incident in the alley was not a fluke. Subconsciously Xander knew that however he made it back to the top he wasn't going to like what this, person, had to say.   
  
* If I don't kill him first. *  
  
The frightened youngster chanced a glance down and a wave of nausea caught in his throat at the sight of the earth so far below him. With a slow and steady effort, he ascended along side the wall, praying that wherever the new ability came from, it didn't decide to tuck tail and run.  
  
Whistler stood above the boy as he made his ascent, lazily leaning on his right arm while he munched the remains of his apple. He stood and eyed Xander's nervous climb closely as he severed another bite of his treat. The demon turned his eyes up at the dying sun and frowned at the horizon. "Come on kid, we're burning daylight here." He called.  
  
A snarl crossed Xander's lips when the words touched his ears. * This little asshole pushes me off a building, then bitches when I don't crawl up the wall fast enough. That tears it!. *  
  
With all the strength he could muster the boy launched himself upwards. While he had simply intended to lurch up and over the edge his body had a different idea. Xander rocketed high above the building, his body arched like a crescent moon against the evening sky as he turned to face the building once again. Gravity took hold of his shape, and pulled him back toward the earth, his form landed on one knee as his right fist smashed into the concrete, cracking it in a spiraling shape of lines as thin as spider webs. A deep inhalation of honeyed California air wisped through his nostrils filling his lungs with their precious nectar. The boy's infuriated gaze trained onto the creature before him. The devilish smile that played on its lips made him want to wretch.  
  
"Let's try this again shall we." The young man started. "Who are you, how do you know my name, and why the HELL did you just try to kill me?" he seethed.  
  
""Whoa, hang on just a minute there. I didn't try to kill you I just wanted to show you ...GLKK!!!" Whistler was cut off by the sound of his head being slammed into the ledge. A Xander shaped shadow fell over Whistler's dazed form. With the speed of a cheetah, the boy snatched the man by his leather jacket, and hauled him up and over the edge he had been tossed from.   
  
"Now tell me who you are or we're going to see how well you bounce."  
  
"You won't do it!" Whistler exclaimed in a panic.  
  
"How do you know!? What makes your think I wont send your sorry ass for a concrete swan dive and simply skip away?" Xander questioned.  
  
The demon's eyes locked into Xander's gaze, and said matter-of-factly, "Because you're not a killer."   
  
"Near death can change a person's perspectives 'kid' ..." Xander said nonchalantly, a sereneness never before known to him, had possessed his mind ... "... and after living on a Hellmouth for 18 years, you know when things aren't what they appear to be."   
  
With those words the dark haired boy slapped one hand on to the demon's chest, mentally willing it to stick. Xander deftly hefted Whistler completely over the side of the Hospital, holding him there in the sweet scented air. The same awesome grip that had saved Xander's life, now held that of one frightened demon's in the balance.   
  
"If I were you, I would suggest talking... quickly. We wouldn't want me to lose my concentration, now would we?"  
  
"Wh... Wh... Whistler... my name's Whistler!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Okay, one down, two to go. How do you know my name?!" Xander demanded.  
  
"B...B... Buffy ... I'm connected to the Powers that Be, they sent me here!" Whistler choked.  
  
"Powers that what? What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned.  
  
"GOD!" Whistler shouted, relaxing a tad when he saw the boy's features soften slightly. "God, the light, the oracles, whatever the hell you wanna call them! I'm a, an... Angel!"  
  
"Bullshit! You stink like garbage and dress like a pimp." Xander shouted.  
  
"OKAY, Okay! I'm a demon damn it. Are you happy?! But, But I'm not evil! I'm a Demon of Balance!" Whistler pleaded.  
  
"So you do what? Spin plates on your head and toss balls in the air?" Xander questioned, as he returned Whistler to the safety of the roof.  
  
Whistler couldn't help but spare the boy a smile. "Not that kind of Balance kid. I do what's necessary to keep the Goodies and Baddies from crossing the line. Ya see, when the light pushed the darkness back from this world, a war broke out. Demon's fought Angels in a long bloody battle. When it was apparent that neither of them would be able to win outright, both sides agreed on a type of truce, and beings like me were brought into the world. A little bit of light, a little bit of darkness, add a dash of biting sarcasm and a smidge of great looks and boom ya got a Demon of Balance!" he exclaimed. Whistler took a moment to adjust the lapel of his jacket and fix his hat. "Damn it, you made me drop my apple."   
  
"You're forgetting one question... why the HELL did you try to kill me?!" Xander queried with a sarcastically sweet tone in his voice.  
  
"I didn't..." Whistler stated with a shrug.  
  
"Hm, pretty sure I was there when you tried to throw me off a THIRTY STORY BUILDING?!" Xander said with a sardonic smile.  
  
"First, I didn't throw ya off, I tripped you. Secondly, it was only twenty, ya big baby, and I wasn't trying to kill ya kid..." the demon started.  
  
"Okay now that's just getting annoying."  
  
"Whatever you say, Xand-man." he said, plucking some peanuts from his pocket.  
  
"Argh, now I know how Giles feels." Xander sighed.  
  
Whistler ruefully smiled and went ahead with his story. "Look Xander, I did what I did to show you're new powers. In case you didn't notice there, you kinda CRAWLED UP THE WALL. Doesn't that strike you just a bit funny? Or how about the vacu-grip you just had on my chest? Don't you find that just a 'little' outa place?" Whistler asked.  
  
"Well yeah," Xander said quietly, "it happened early today too. In the alley by the sports store. Some creep was trying to mug this girl. Through some miracle I took the guy out and managed not to get shot. God it was strange, like something was inside my head, telling me what to do. Some weird kinda tingling in my head, and when I jumped away from his knife I wound up Velcro-ed twenty feet up."  
  
"That was no miracle Xander, that was why I am here." The demon stated seriously.  
  
"Hey you better not tell me I got some kind of demon or something living in my head. And if bust out something like 'The Matrix has you.' I swear to GOD I'm gonna kick your ass!" Xander exclaimed at the perplexed look on Whistler's face. "Don't just sit there looking at me damn it, spill!" Xander encouraged.  
  
"A man's destiny lies in his own hands," Whistler stated.  
  
"What? I thought all the cryptic crap was over when Angel left!" Xander spoke with ferocity.  
  
The demon rolled his eyes at young Mr. Harris. "Look at the back of your hand." He said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Xander turned his eyes to the backs of his hands. At first he didn't notice anything unusual about them. They looked like they had every day of his life. * I knows these as well as the back of my hand... did I just really think that? * The one thing that caught his attention was the slight swell of the red welt on the back of his hand. * Just the spider bite... spider... oh boy. * Realization spread like a fog across Xander's eyes as Whistler's meaning totally sunk in.   
  
"That's right Xand my man, the little love bite from your eight legged friend passed along more than an irritating itch. Knew a girl in the 17th century with the same problem." Whistler mused.   
  
Xander chortled a bit at the demon's ill timed joke. His patented lopsided grin graced his face for probably the first time since Willow's accident. "So basically you're telling me I'm a spider?"  
  
"Sorta..." Whistler started. " I know that ya got the proportionate strength, speed, and agility of a spider but that's about all I know. Look Xander, I kind of stretched the truth about The Powers That Be. They didn't really send me."  
  
"So what do you want? Wanna guide me in the ways to stick to the sides of walls and crave flies?" Xander quipped.  
  
"Actually no." Whistler began, plopping down beside Xander on the ledge. His voice took on the tone of a lawyer as opposed to the happy go lucky visage Xander had been putting up with. "You're not under any type of obligation here Xander. You weren't "chosen" like Buffy or Giles. You're powers aren't of a supernatural nature either, its all genetic from what I understand. In fact, these powers were supposed to go to some kid named Peter, over in New York. But thanks to the drawing powers of the Hellmouth, and a slight swerve from the Underworld, its all you now kid. I had to wait until you took some sort of action before I could tell you though."  
  
"I'm a freak." He whispered to himself as he let his face fall to his hands.  
  
"What's that?" Whistler asked. He hoped he didn't hear what he thought he heard.  
  
"What you are saying is. I... am... a... GOD DAMNED FREAK!! Some, Some, Some miss hap of science. Just another Hellmouth happening. Some sort of an... an... accident!"  
  
Whistler's face dropped at his outburst. His whole plan just took a serious turn for the worse. "Hang on there, that's not what I'm saying at all."  
  
"Not what you're saying? NOT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! You tell me that none of this has to do with any kind of destiny. That I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And that now I'm slowly changing into some kind of monster! Cause that's what it sounds like you're saying!" Xander screamed.  
  
"Calm down. You aren't turning into a monster. You're going to get some nifty powers out of this deal. And..." Whistler started.  
  
"I didn't ask for you're damned powers! I never asked to be anything more than I was. What makes people ASSUME that I need some superpower to be special!" Xander yelled.   
  
"Would you have been able to save that girl today without them?" Whistler challenged.  
  
Xander's face softened a little and a slight frown appeared at his lips. "I... I... don't. No, I wouldn't have." He said silently.   
  
"Sure, you would have still walked in there. You would have fought for that girl, even though you didn't know her. But to be honest, you would have taken three bullets center mast. If it wasn't for those little, enhancements, you would be rotting in that alley. Along with that little girl." Whistler lectured.  
  
"Thanks for the visual." Xander grunted. "So what do you want from me huh? Buffy's the Slayer, and I think she's been doing a damn fine job. I have no intentions of trying to replace her." Xander stated firmly.  
  
"Don't worry kid. This isn't about the demon world." The demon expressed as he stood and motioned to the horizon. "Out there, people are living life, totally oblivious to the Evils in the world. But there has always been one darkness that can't be sent back to hell, the darkness in man's heart." The man in the fedora cast a sideways look at Xander as he continued. "You are well aware of what some of your friends call the 'Hellmouth blindness'. Well its starting to spread. Its begun to seep over into human atrocities and anti-social outbreaks."  
  
"Do you always sound like a bad episode of Law & Order?" Xander smirked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, you mortals, never time for melodrama. Anyway the police in this town are as ineffective as the L.A.P.D. and twice as stupid. I said before this isn't a fate thing, like Buffy being the Slayer or Giles a Watcher or even Angel and his soul. I'm not here as a representative of the Powers, I'm here as a friend. I've helped keep the balance of power in the demon world for longer than you can even imagine." The demon's face suddenly grew serious and somber and the age behind his eyes betrayed their youthful form. "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to watch the very people I try to help slowly destroy themselves? Can you imagine what its like, to make sure the world keeps on spinning only to have them try and throw it away again?"  
  
"I think I get that, yeah." Xander answered seriously.  
  
"Well, to put it bluntly, it makes my job a living hell. No pun intended. Crime is starting to tip the scales in Evil's favor and there is nothing I, or any balance demon, can do. We can't take direct action and the Powers don't want to do anything. God gave you guys freewill, and one of the primary rules in the Universe is that nothing will ever interfere with freewill. That's why I am here. I am asking you, Alexander Harris, to help us. We need you Xander."  
  
"Sounds like a tag line for the army." Xander said doubtfully.  
  
"Listen, the power is yours to do with as you please. Lucky you. But you have to remember that with that power also comes the responsibility to use it correctly, or you're no better than they are."  
  
"Yeah I know... I learned that lesson a long time ago. I'm not Batman you know. I'm just me, you know, plain old Xander!" Xander sighed.  
  
"No one's asking you to be Batman. You ain't got Wayne's bucks and you're way to... to... cheery!" Whistler stated with a waving of his hands. "Angel on the other hand always had the brooding thing down, but I could never convince him to try spandex over leather," Whistler joked.  
  
Xander just glared at him.  
  
Whistler smiled at Xander and with a wink said. "But you're right kid, you're not Batman ... you're a Spider Man." 


	6. Part 6: - Walking in the Spider Webs

Title: Webs: Origins - Part 6  
Author: Wesley (With input and insight from Stone Cold)  
Rating: WARNING PG-13/R (For Violence and Adult Language)  
Feedback: For the love of God YES!!!! I need Feedback, its my motivation!!! Plus kudos give me a happy :)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack-Diddly  
Notes: I wanted to bring together my two favorite   
worlds, Buffy and Spider-Man, so here we go. Italics indicate thought, where   
as * text* indicates a flashback. This Story line is set in Season 4/5.   
  
*********************************************************  
As long as there   
have been demons, there has been the Slayer. One girl in the entire world, a   
Chosen one, born with the strength and skill to hunt vampires and other   
creatures of the dark. When one Slayer dies, the next is called.   
*********************************************************  
  
Part 6: - Walking in the Spider Webs  
  
* It''s dark here. And cold, so very cold. And very dark. The musky smell of mildew and mold tickles my nostrils as I try to see where I am. Something silky and tough is covering me. I'm not sure what it is, but I can't breath. Oh god, I'm going to suffocate in this... this... tomb. I can't even feel my body, I can't move. I must be paralyzed. I try again, barely sensing my own movements, I can only feel the vibrations of my container. What am I in, its like being wrapped in plastic. Still can't breath, I can feel my lungs starting to burn. It's still so very dark.  
  
LIGHT!! Oh god I can see some light. The wonderful warmth of light, I must be starting to break through, my covering must finally be tearing. I still can't feel my body, but something is moving, pressing me forward. I can finally feel more, I can feel... I don't know what it is, it's silky and liquid and disgusting. It's like being covered in rotten jello. WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!?!? Something isn't right.... kinda weird that I am just now getting that.  
  
There''s more of me. I don't know how to describe it, but there's more. I can feel my arms... more than two? Am I turning into a demon? I can still feel my nose, my lips, and my hair seem the same. But I have more arms, and I'm... fat? I can feel them all now, pushing me forward, through the tube like shape past the icky firmness of my sarcophagus. *  
  
"GAHHHH!!" Xander's scream wrenched him from his dream. His nightmare.  
  
[-Tuesday-]  
  
The boy's heart thundered in his chest and breaths came in short gasping pants. The nightmare had been so real, so painfully real. He gulped air down to fill his exasperated lungs. Xander ran his hands down his sweat drenched face and shook his head to clear the remains of his nightmare.   
  
"God..." Xander reflected. Then something startled him. "Why is my bed on the ceiling?" He asked no one in particular. The boy glanced down to see the room's light at his feet. * Something is definitely not right *. He looked once again at his bed on the ceiling as reality dawned on him.  
  
"Aw shit." He stated when his feet lost their grip on the ceiling and he plummeted head first onto his bed.  
  
"Umph! well that is certainly going to add a whole new dimension to sleep walking." He groaned through a mouthful of pillow. Xander craned his neck enough so the half of his face that wasn't buried in a mixture of pillows and blankets could see his alarm clock. The display's amber glow read six-thirty in the morning.   
  
Xander bounded out of bed heading for the shower. *Ah Damn it, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry.* There had been a message on his machine when he returned to his basement-home last night. It was Mick Rosenbaugh, head of the photography department at the Sunnydale Bugle. The message was to inform him that he needed to be at The Bugle by eight in the morning to meet with the new Editor N' Chief, who had just arrived from New York.  
  
As Xander stripped his boxers for his daily shower he couldn't help but wonder. * Why would the new Editor N' Chief want to meet me? I'm just like... freelance-guy. * Xander let the hot water of the shower flow down his neck and wash away the confusions of the previous day. The things he had done and seen. He remembered the sheer ruthlessness that had possessed him when he confronted the poorly dressed demon, and the power he had demonstrated. It astonished him. Then again, like he had said, almost dying can change a guy's perspective. The person he had been yesterday was so unlike himself, the confidence, the raw fury that had coursed though his veins. It was unbelievable... and it was fantastic.   
  
Xander smiled bitterly at his situation as he soaped his strangely relaxed muscles with the green bar. The thought that something was different about his body plagued him. The nightmare's macabre imagery had left him uneasy. After all, dreaming one is trapped in a gelatinous coffin with extra body parts could leave anyone a little unsettled. He ducked his head back under the hot water of the steamy shower and rinsed the rest of his Irish Spring lather away.   
  
When Xander finally ripped himself from the warm comfort of the shower he was greeted with a startling discover. The reflection that was starring back at him was strikingly different than he remembered. His face and hair were about the only things familiar to the young man when his eyes moved over the stranger in front of him. Instead of the lean "boy" he had once been, a cut well muscled athlete stared back at him. Xander knew he was no schlub, he had always been lean and well built and the massive amount of physical labor he had been performing since the end of high school had enhanced his physic greatly. Yet, the man in the mirror wasn't "bigger" than him, but it was as if all the excess fat from Ho-Hos and Twinkies had been eaten by his body during the night, leaving large muscles, well defined abdominal bulges and cut-in arms and legs. He cautiously flexed his arms and chest, watching as the swells of his new found body responded, his eyes locked onto that of the man in the mirror.  
  
After about fifteen minutes the young man was broken from his trance by the annoying buzz of his alarm clock, signaling the arrival of seven o'clock. Xander quickly towel dried his hair and hurried to his closet, where he selected a loose fitting navy shirt which he covered with a gray button up shirt and finished off the ensemble with a pair of new gray slacks he had purchased with his first pay check from the Sunnydale Bugle. *Gotta look good for the boss * he thought. * Besides, if anyone sees me wearing something a little to form fitting there would definitely be questions to answers, and right now, even I don't have any answers. * Xander took a moment to imagine the potential hilarity of seeing Willow, Buffy, and maybe even Tara's jaws dropping to the ground, but shook his head in dismissal. * Yup, a bad thing. *  
  
***  
  
The rumbling rhythm of Three Doors Down filled his Uncle Rory's car as Xander turned the corner that led to downtown Sunnydale. He couldn't help but laugh when the lyrics touched his ears. * Superman? * he thought sadly * Not even close. * he thought as a frown crept across his face.  
  
His thoughts turned to that of his own personal Superman, or person as it were, the woman known as Buffy Summers. Despite the volatile rage that he had felt toward her when she brushed him off, he was worried for the Slayer as well. When she stormed out of the hospital Xander could tell something had been amiss, and he hoped it wasn't Riley. * Buffy has had a enough pain in that part of her life, she doesn't need him messing with her emotions. * A rattle rang out from under the hood of the Chevy convertible and Xander just stared blankly at the speedometer as it dropped rapidly.  
  
"Oh yeah, there's a big surprise."  
  
Xander swore silently at the car that slowly puttered to the side of the road. He stared daggers at the wheel when the steering went stiff and left him stranded on the side of the road with the buildings of downtown Sunnydale glinting the early morning sun back at him. The digital display of the Coast-Side Financial clock laughed the time back at him.  
  
"Fan-freaking-tastic!" he blustered, "Twenty five minutes till eight and I'm three miles from the Bugle" The nervous young man sat helplessly upon the concrete curb to collect his thoughts.   
  
* Twenty five minutes, three miles. Twenty five minutes, three miles. Come on Harris how can you make this work. *  
  
-*You can't, that's how, and you're gonna get yourself fired from ANOTHER job you looser. *-  
  
* Hey shut-up damn it I'm trying to think. *  
  
-*Yeah like that ever worked, come on man, you know all your options, you don't have any cash on you so you can't call a cab, no it's not in your wallet you took it out to count it again last night and left it on the night stand, yah big baby. *-  
  
* Well.... um, the buses! Yeah I can take a bus! *  
  
-*Sorry handsome, you know as well as I do that the last bus ran at seven thirty, so what are you gonna do huh? Go leaping from roof top to roof top like that guy in that movie that time? *-  
  
Xander pondered this for a moment. * Why not? * he asked himself.  
  
-*Huh?!? * -  
  
* Proportional speed, strength, and agility of a spider ring any bells? *  
  
-*Um, yeah, what are you getting at there Einstein? *-  
  
* Well, from what I remember from my D minus science education, spiders are pretty damned strong for their size. If I stick to the rooftops as you so wisely suggested oh sarcastic one, then no one will see me, and the Bugle is right across from that cafe so I can drop down in the alley behind. *  
  
-*ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE? *- his mind asked.  
  
Xander laughed out loud at his own insight. * You better believe it buddy! If I'm gonna be stuck a freak, I might as well make it work for me. * the young man mentally declared when he sped into the nearest alleyway.   
  
Xander slung his camera case around his shoulder and breathed a deep replenishing breath. * Okay Xander, just like yesterday, one hand at a time just will it and up we go. Remember the wise words of Yoda, "there is no try, only do". * He cautiously placed both hands on the side wall of 'Bernie's Magic and Such', and with a deep breath, started climbing. One hand after the other Xander's form ascended, sleek and steady. His feet joined his hands and pushed against the vertical surface as he scaled higher into the morning sky. The boy's frame shivered with a mixture of fear and excitement * This oh so freaky. *   
  
Xander hefted himself over the edge of the building and crouched on the ledge to look down behind him for the first time. * Simply amazing * The black haired silhouette against the sun inhaled a deep breath of preparation, and then bolted with rocket like speed in the direction of the Sunnydale Bugle. His newly empowered legs carried him faster than Hermes' winged boots to the ledge of the building, which gave way to a great chasm between roofs. Xander's superhuman might carried him easily over the expanse without even breaking stride. His heavy boots thumped with rhythmic movements, chewing up the space to the next building.   
  
He continued that way for fifteen minutes, allowing his new found instincts to guide him. The powerful young man moved like a panther across the rooftops, he leaped, dodged, and jumped to create an aerial ballet in the early morning sky. The nervous reluctance of the dancer dissipated when the rush of freedom touched his blood. Xander's new body carried him on his way with the great ease and not one hint of trepidation. Intoxicated with adrenaline the young man didn't even pause when he reached the valley carved by a secondary road that ran between two of the building in his path.   
  
Xander knew the building he was traveling along and he remembered the flag pole on the side of the building that he approached. Xander couldn't resist. He plummeted off the side of the Starbucks (part of the shopping center building he was atop) and watched with glee when he fell toward the flag pole with the full intent of a spring board summersault over to the next building.   
  
Have you have ever had one of those moments when you know you need to cut back on your television time? The shrieking buzz in the back of Alexander Harris' head told him that very thing. When his weight descended on the flexible metal rod, it bent like a spring, just as Xander had planned, but the fact that it snapped and sent him flailing the other 20 feet to the ground was not part of the big picture at all.   
  
The would-be comic book character caught himself in the last 10 feet on the wall, and for the second time in as many days, he was slammed into the side of a brick wall. * Ouch * The disillusioned youngster let himself slip the rest of the way to the ground and fall into a heap. * Damn it, they make that stuff look so easy. I should sue! * Xander stood back up against the wall and twisted his neck to a satisfying "pop". He looked at his watch which told him that he had ten minutes left to make it to the Bugle, and thankfully he only needed five to walk it normally.   
  
Xander sighed softly and picked himself the rest of the way up to finish his long walk. He noticed a patron of the Starbucks look at him quizzically, which was understandable. When one considered the fact that he was slouched against the building and a broken flag pole was only a few feet from him, it made for an interesting site. The coffee drinker regarded Xander with a groggy sneer and went on his way. Xander decided to do the same before another, more inquisitive, person came along.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Xander," Mick Rosenbaugh started with a look at his pocket watch, "Punctual. We like that sort of thing around here. If you would be so kind as to wait here for a moment, I'll call you in when Mr. Jameson is ready to see you."   
  
"Sure thing Mr. Rosenbaugh. " Xander replied taking a seat.   
  
"Call me Mick." he stated before he disappeared into the large office marked "Editor N' Chief". Xander smiled to himself at the middle-aged man's remark.   
  
  
[-An unknown medical facility somewhere in L.A.: ICU-]  
  
The rhythmic hum of electrical equipment and susurrant gasps from a ventilation device were the only sound to fill room 316. The bleached white walls looked to have recently been constructed, the smell of fresh paint still lingered in the air. Tethered to the each of the 4 walls was a mechanical snake-like appendage, still connected to the metal cylinder that encased the radiation-charred body of Dr. Otto Octavious. Outside the room, a man in a white lab coat gazed at Octavious from through the embedded glass window. He barely noticed the older man who approached.  
  
"How's his condition Dr. Brauch?" Asked the on-comer. The man's six foot three figure towered over the smaller man. His steel gray eyes sat sunken slightly in his chiseled features, accented by the dark black hair that crowned his head. Only a few wisps of gray betrayed his young face.   
  
"Ah, Dr. Mansfield, our patient is resting well." Assured the on looking Dr. Brauch.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone is getting some down time." He said while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you'd rest well too if they were pumping as many meds through your veins." The smaller man said with a sardonic grin.  
  
"Why is the control unit still attached? Were you unable to remove it?" Asked Dr. Mansfield as he looked through the portal.  
  
"At the moment, we can't remove it. The radiation burns have embedded the unit in scar tissue, and as you can see, we had to secure the arms of the control unit to the walls. When they brought him in his nervous system was a mess; caused the damned things to flop about like dyeing fish. I'm surprised the people at the burn ward were able to avoid injury." The blond young man looked up at the resident physician, recounting how unfair it was to be saddled with a height of five foot and seven inches. His crystal blue eyes gleamed with excited worry as he spoke.  
  
"The control unit is still functioning, even with the wearer unconscious?" Dr. Mansfield asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yes, it's a strange situation. We decided to use nanite therapy to remove the layers of scar tissue, as opposed to hours of operations. We began the treatment as soon as our boys had him transferred here from Sunnydale. I'm predicting at least an eighty-five percent recovery within the month." The young doctor replied cheerily.  
  
"Good, Mr. Osborn will be pleased to hear he will recover. It appears our benefactor has a special interest in the good doctor. You're sure the experimental nanites will be able to repair the damage?"   
  
"Well, our little robot workers should be able to repair the superficial scarring and nerve damage within the week, but … well come with me to the lab, I have something you should look at." Dr. Brauch commented.  
  
The two doctors made their way down the hall to one of the facilities many modern laboratories. The lab was what Dr. Brauch referred to as the "thinking room". Its primary use was for research on the medical data compiled by the doctors. It was an astounding sight, the room housed libraries of medical journals and contained equipment better suited for a starship than a hospital.   
  
Dr. Brauch made his way to a large flat-panel terminal and tapped away vigorously on the keyboard. Within moments, a fully three-dimensional model of Dr. Octavious' body appeared on the twenty-one inch display. Using a ball-shaped device to control the model, he moved the view to base of their patient's skull.  
  
"Like I said earlier, the nanites will be able to repair all of the scar tissue and nerve damage, but look here. " he started. Using his pencil to point out a device on the wire frame he started again," the NICD (Neural Interception Control Device) has somehow been fused to his third vertebra. Even some of the nerve bundles have "grown" into the cybernetic components of the hardware. By all rights, the man should be paralyzed. Yet, somehow the NICD's original Trans-dermal Nerve Induction software is rerouting the signals from those bundles, through itself, to the rest of his nervous system. The techs who downloaded the error logs thought the signal translation subroutines had become corrupted, but it appears as though the "A.I." part of the software is adapting to the new organic components. Its really quite amazing."  
  
"Amazing yes, but if this is correct, any attempt to remove the NICD could be futile, as well as fatale. Best case scenario is that the procedure is successful and our friend here is paralyzed from the neck down, which I don't think Mr. Osborn will be too happy with. Worst case he dies on the operating table, and we will most likely be killed for our failure." Dr. Mansfield said.  
  
"Yes, I don't think even the nanites can separate the fused nerve bundles without killing him. The only person who knows enough about the NICD's operation to even ATTEMPT such a procedure is in the room down the hall trying not to die. One thing is certain though, the longer that thing penetrates the layers of his skin, the greater the risk of infection and compromises. I mean, even if we can seal off the external exposure, I'm not sure what effect the NICD's outer composite materials will have on his immune system. He could go into rejection. I'm not sure exactly what to do here, I don't know about you, but I don't want to face the boss' wrath." He said while rubbing his tired eyes.   
  
Dr. Brauch looked at the older doctor with an exhausted expression. He was silent, his eyelids flickering in thought. The blonde man could tell a violent intellectual storm was brewing behind those steel gray orbs, and he watched with approbation. So intense was the expression on his face, that when he finally spoke, Dr. Brauch almost jumped from his skin.  
  
"How about this …" Dr. Mansfield started, smiling a bit at his associates startled expression. "… the device itself is a self contained unit, correct? So what if we coat the exterior of the device in a hypoallergenic gel or stainless steel, something that won't effect his immune system. Then we reprogram the nanites to stitch layers of skin into the casing. That way, the NICD could act as a type of re-transmitter for his spinal column."   
  
"Hm, that could very well be our only choice. The only problem I can see is this." He stated as he turned back the three-dimensional model. With the eraser of his pencil Dr. Brauch pointed to a small rectangular hole in the back of the NICD. "This is the operations port the hardware technicians use to access the devices programmable features. Whatever we do, we will have to be sure to keep it open in case the device should ever fail."  
  
"I'll relay what we need to do to the developers. Maybe they can give us an idea of what we can use to build a casing. You keep Dr. Octavious comfortable for the time being, I will report back to Mr. Osborn for a green light."  
  
  
[-Sunnydale Bugle: Editor N' Chief Richard L. Jameson's office-]  
  
Betty Clemens looked over at the young man waiting to speak with her boss. Rick had told him he would need a few minutes with Mr. Jameson alone and they would then buzz her to send the young man, Xander, in. She studied him critically as he fiddled with his camera. The shaggy black hair, slender soft features of his face that dove into a prominent chin. She observed how his clothes seemed a bit loose fitting, but smiled a bit wickedly at how his shirtfront caressed his abs and hinted at a well-defined body. She couldn't help but blush when he greeted her gaze with a lopsided grin.  
  
Xander smiled sadly inside as he grinned at the secretary. He estimated her age to be under twenty-five, and her chestnut brown hair and warm blue eyes reminded him of Anya. Anya, he missed her terribly, the former demon and now former girlfriend moved to New Orleans over a week ago. No one but the two of them knew it though, he was going to tell Willow, before her unpleasant entry into the hospital.   
  
Anya had decided she needed to broaden her human horizons beyond that of Sunnydale. She had told him something that had been quite unsettling, that she was human before she became a demon. Anya went on to tell him of reoccurring dreams and resurfacing memories that told her real name was Jessamine and lived before the times of Christ. She told him how the mantle of Anyanka had been passed down from one scorned woman to the next, each "generation" inheriting the knowledge of the previous. She explained how D'Hoffran had created the Anyankian Necklace from the imprisoned "soul" of a Demonic being known as Zarathos, the fourth son of Satan.   
  
Jessamine had been what was scarcely known as a child-giver, what we would refer to as a surrogate mother. She took the demonic mantle after her first child was bore. Anya loved the child she had carried more than anything, and the Noble Egyptian bastard had stolen it from her arms. He gave her son his name and chicaned the people into believing the child was from wrought from his wife's loins.  
  
Xander was startled by the revelations to say the least, but he hadn't time to say anything before Anya told him of her plans. When they were apart she had spent most of that time tracking down whatever lineage she had left, from the internet to supernatural contacts, anything to help her find her lost family. Anya had found only one woman that could be her kin, and she was in New Orleans.   
  
After much discussion, arguing, crying, and more discussion she made her intentions clear. The former demon was going to move to New Orleans, and try to learn as much about this woman as possible. Xander too made his intentions clear, no matter what she said, he refused to abandon his friends. He had told her he loved her, and that he wished he could just move away without a word, but they both knew he couldn't. They both also knew a long distance relationship just wouldn't work  
  
"Mr. Harris?" invaded his thoughts. "Mr. Harris?"  
  
Xander shook his head lightly to clear it. * Damn those flashbacks *. "Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Jameson will see you now." The secretary said while pointing at the door to his office.  
  
"Oh... thank you." he said with a smile.  
  
Xander stood and walked toward Mr. Jameson's office apprehensively. Nervousness spread through his body like a plague. The boy thought the chattering of his teeth would rattle the glass if he didn't calm down. He felt as if he were going to be put on trial. * Just keep your mouth shut Harris, no dumb jokes, just answer all the questions and smile brightly. * The fact that Ms. Clemens glanced at his backside did not go unnoticed by our hero, and granted him a bit of needed confidence.   
  
Xander examined the office briefly when he entered. It was sparsely furnished, containing only a large desk, a chair, a bookshelf, and a small couch. No decorations adorned the walls or any photo's the desk. The only thing that did stand out was that of a small medal against a black backing on one of the shelves.  
  
Xander looked nervously at the back of, who he assumed was Mr. Jameson's, head. The man stood statuesque gazing out of the large plate-glass window that separated them from the early morning sun. His hair was a silvery gray, styled in a short crew cut, upon a narrow head that sat atop large shoulders. The sun washed over the mans face causing his stature to cast an intimidating shadow on the seat Xander stood in front of. The man wore a white button down shirt with a pair of navy blue slacks with matching suspenders. He was the very epitome of a newspaper editor.  
  
"Have a seat Mr. Harris." Mr. Jameson spoke, unmoving from his position.  
  
"Yes, sir." Xander said sitting. * Don't screw anything up Harris. Think this through, why is he standing over there. He doesn't want you to see his eyes. He doesn't want you to be able to read anything from him. This is some kind of test. Damn, I wish it were multiple choice *  
  
"How long have you been freelancing for us son?  A month. month and a half maybe?" Jameson asked.  
  
"Yes sir, give or take a few days." Xander replied.  
  
"You know kid, we haven't put you on anything big yet, just a few local openings and press conferences. I wasn't sure if you had the stuff, didn't know if you could handle the pressure a photographer faces when he's competing against the best out there. But then they brought me the photos on top of my desk there." He stated, as he motioned toward the pile of photographs.   
  
Xander glanced toward them quickly, realizing they were his pictures of the ruins of the UCSunnydale auditorium. The young man turned his eyes back to his boss, and simply stated, "They are the photos I took yesterday, sir."  
  
"That's right. Amidst all the tragedy that ran rampant, you still held your cool. You were still able to make the shot. I want you to look at the last photo in that stack, son. Tell me what you see."  
  
Xander hesitantly picked up the stack of glossy photos and thumbed through them to the last. The bottom photo stilled his thoughts, as he plucked it from the bunch. It was of him, kneeling over the body of Dr. Octavious. Xander looked at it intently, trying to come up with an answer, something he didn't quite see in the photo. The only answer he could give was, "I see me."  
  
Mr. Jameson turned and smiled at the boy. He strode to his desk and sat down, formed a temple from his hands and spoke. "Do you know what I see Xander?"  
  
*Oh no, he used your first name. Danger on the horizon!  C'mon brain, help me out here. *  
  
"Um, me. sir?" * Oh that was brilliant Harris. *  
  
Mr. Jameson chuckled. "Quite the glib response, but Yes. and No. What I see in this picture is the face of conviction. I see someone who went into a dangerous situation and kept focused and steady through the whole ordeal. I saw the heart of a soldier in there. My Uncle Jonah once told me that a newspaper was like the army, you need strong solid men and women to fight for you. I'm trying to build my own army here in Sunnydale, and I could use a soldier like you, son. What do you say, you want to fight for me full-time Harris."  
  
Xander couldn't hide the elation behind his eyes, "Sir, Yes sir!" his military side barked.  
  
"Good son, Rick will fill you in on the details and get you over to personnel. There is a media coverage event in L.A. in two days; I want you on it. You will be traveling with our "fashion" reporter. " He stated.  
  
At Xander's puzzled look the older man smiled and said, "We are still under staffed, so at the moment we have our fashion critic, Mary Jane, covering media events. Don't worry; I'm sure you two will get along just fine. So get caught up with personnel, get a permanent press pass, and get rested. You're headed for L.A. in two days."  
  
Xander shook his hand vigorously, thankful for every word that came out of his mouth. The young man did as he was told and left the Bugle at nine-thirty a.m., feeling freer than he had in the last year. * Mary Jane. Where do I know that name? * Xander's distant thoughts kept him from noticing that he easily sidestepped Whistler, who happened to be standing on the corner eating a sausage and egg biscuit.  
  
"Morning ki ... err Xander." The balance demon waved.  
  
"Good morning Whistler." Xander replied slightly startled. "Keeping the scales of the fast food chains balanced I see." Xander growled as he strode past the poorly dressed demon.  
  
"Cute, real cute." Whistler mumbled around a mouthful of sausage-y goodness.  
  
Xander grinned as he walked away from him, listening to Whistler's footfalls as he tried to catch up to the quick paced young man. "So what do you want Whistler?"  
  
"Me? Do I have to want something to." He paused as the boy stopped and turned a fierce glare upon him. "Okay, Okay, don't go all 'I'm gonna kick your ass' on me. You had a night to sleep on things, I was wondering what type of perspective you might have on your new... gifts." He said while holding his hands before his as a shield.  
  
"Well crazy dreams and waking up on the ceiling aside, its interesting to say the least." Xander started. "It was rather exhilarating, leaping from roof top to roof top, this morning. Almost as fun as Anya when she... never mind. Though I am gonna have to work on the landings." Xander sighed as he rubbed his sore behind.   
  
"Good then you'll be cleaning up the streets in no time. That's all I needed to know, bye! " Whistler intoned.  
  
"Whoa, hey now, I didn't quite say that."  
  
"So you aren't going to try and fight the plague of crime that is slowly devouring your beloved city?" Whistler asked exasperated.  
  
"I didn't say that either! I just... well I need some time to think okay?  Look I have two days to prepare for my first real photo gig, so lets just put this whole thing on the back burner and I'll get back to you!" Xander expounded.  
  
"Okay, but here are a couple of things that might help you make up your mind." Whistler said as he handed something to the boy.  
  
Xander looked down at the object the demon handed him. Folded neatly in his hand were a newspaper and a small piece of stiff paper. The headline of the newspaper read "Three teens slain in drive-by shooting".  The other, smaller piece of paper was actually a business card which had, "call this person for help" written on the back of it. When he turned it over the card had the name of of one Maggie Stark on it.  
  
"Maggie?!" Xander shouted. "What does she have to do with ... Whistler?" Xander said when he noticed the demon had disappeared.   
  
"I hate it when they do that."  
  
  
[-Location Unknown: 10:47 am-]  
  
Fire. The rows of florescent lights were like a fire that burned the insides of Buffy's corneas. Her body was still numb as she tried to refocus her blurry eyes and she could barely manage the strength to roll on her side. The tale-tale pounding that rang through her head told her she had been knocked unconscious.   
  
"Uhn, what the hell hit me?" Buffy groaned as she tried to sit up.  
  
"I did." Came an unexpected voice.  
  
The Slayer squinted her glazed green eyes toward the blonde blob directly in front of her. Even though she was unable to make out a face, or even a shape for that matter, the English accent and irritating voice identified the mystery man immediately.  
  
"Spike." She growled.  
  
"That's right pet. Good old neutered and harmless Spike knocked out the Slayer. It was a bloody cinch." Spike gloated.  
  
"How?" She growled again.  
  
"Chloroform. Wasn't all that hard really. You were so incensed by that tin soldier of yours that you didn't even notice me slip up beside you." He paused with an audible sigh as he took another drag from his cigarette. "A rag down your gullet and a moment later you were one-hundred and ten pounds of Slayer meat in my arms. Must say, it wasn't all that satisfying."  
  
"But the chip..." Buffy groaned through her spinning world.  
  
"... stops me from getting nasty. But ya see Slayer, I didn't hurt a bleached strand on your pretty little head. No violence, no bloody bite from that little fucker in my head." Spike leered at her.  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy asked. She shook her head as it started to clear.  
  
"Don't rightly know Slayer. But from the looks of the cells we're in, I'd have ta say Initiative."   
  
"We?"   
  
"Well, aren't we just full of one word question today pet. Yes... We."  
  
Buffy strained against the throbbing pain in her eyes to focus on where Spike was. He sat on his rear, back against the wall, with his legs crossed in front of him. He was in an all white cell, which after looking around, she realized was a fact they both shared. The white hospital scrubs seemed to be another thing they had in common. The thing that struck her as odd was the fact the cell had no bars. In fact, there appeared to be no confinement of any kind.  
  
After a couple of tries, her legs begrudgingly allowed her to stand and stumble toward Spike. She was brought to her full senses when something knocked her back flat on the ass Spike had often admired. All he could do was smile and take another drag from his cigarette.  
  
"Sonic barriers Slayer. Sting like a bitch don't they. Most of the creepy crawlies they try to keep here could probably break Superman's arm. I doubt they would let bars keep them cooped up."   
  
The girl mentally willed Spike to burst into ash but grunted as she tried to stand again. "Didn't take you for much of a comic reader Spike."  
  
"One has to have his hobbies." Spike replied nonchalantly.  
  
"So if you're the one who brought me here what's with?" Buffy asked as she made waving motions to Spikes situation.  
  
"That bloody robot wanker promised to get rid of my annoying friend if I brought you to him. So I did and he buggered me over good. Something about Adam and Eve." Spike sneered with an obscene glint in his eye. "If it wasn't me in this position, I'd be right proud of him."  
  
Buffy simply stared at him disgustedly.  
  
"I've said it before pet. I'm EVIL!" He yelled which was accented by a foppish gesture of his cigarette hand.  
  
Buffy huddled herself against one of the white cell walls and stared at Spike with utter contempt. She had come to see Spike as a harmless pup whose bark was louder than his bite. It was a mistake that had allowed him to get closer than any evil creature should. Amidst the torrents of heated emotion that flowed through her it the shame that burned her veins like acid. She let all of her hate and anger flow into her stare while the rest of her tried to formulate a plan of escape. But the shame... the shame remained.   
  
"Don't worry Buff. I'm sure that crack team you call the Scooby Gang will have everything right as rain in no time." Spike sounded almost genuine.  
  
***  
  
[-Giles' Apartment: Noon-]  
  
"La duh dee, La dum dee, Radioactive la dah dee." Xander whistled as he walked through Giles' front door. He was somewhat surprised to see Giles, Tara, and even Willow listening to Riley go on about something.  
  
"Willow!" Xander yelled happily.  
  
"Xander!" She called back through a bright smile.  
  
With in an instant Xander was at her side hugging the life out of her. Willow squealed in delight at her friends exuberance.  
  
"I thought you were going to be in the hospital till tomorrow?" Xander asked with a confused expression.  
  
"Blame Tara, I think she threatened to turn the doctor into a toad if he didn't release me this morning." Willow said with an elated expression still glued to her face.  
  
Tara blushed and giggled a bit at her secret girlfriends loving eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay Wills." Xander said as he hugged her tight again.  
  
"And I'm so glad you were there Xand. Thank you." She said as a few stray tears soaked his shoulder. Though his shoulder was a lot harder than she remembered; it was like her head was laying on a brick.   
  
"I don't mean to break up this t-touching reunion by any means. But I am rather glad you are here Xander." Giles spoke up.  
  
"Will wonders never cease." Xander deadpanned.   
  
"Yes it is q-quite amazing." Giles shot back without so much as turning his attention toward the boy. "Have you perhaps heard from Buffy today?" Giles' voice was suddenly a tad nervous.  
  
The young man's lip curled involuntarily at the mention of Buffy. The fact that she had walked away from him with complete disregard still stung. He shrugged it off, as he had so many times, and looked over to the ex-librarian. "No, the last time I talked to her was on her way to meet Riley last night."  
  
"Meet me?" Riley asked clearly confused.  
  
"Yeah..." Xander started slowly. "... she got a message on the Initiative pager you gave her. She went to make a phone call and when she came back she headed straight for the door in full on Slayer mode. Said she was going to meet you, I assumed something to do with Adam, and told me she would call Giles." He finished. His eyes never left Riley. Something wasn't right.  
  
Riley's tone was deathly serious as he spoke. "I didn't call Buffy."  
  
"But..." Xander started.  
  
"... I was called in by the Initiative yesterday at noon to take care of a situation in downtown Sunnydale. There was a pack of Aquilla Demons trying to raid an underground tomb. I was no where near the hospital" Riley said, no emotion entered his voice but his features were twisted in rage.  
  
Riley's admission was followed by the thundering clap of Xander's fist slamming into the ex-Watcher's favorite bureau.   
  
* I should have known! If I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself I would have realized that buzzy thing was warning me of the other Riley! God-Damn you Harris, if you could have just put two and two together you could have stopped this! This is all your fault! * his mind berated.  
  
"Ah!" Willow screeched; still unnerved by Xander's sudden outburst. "Uh, so what you're saying here is someone... or thing was impersonating you?"  
  
"That's fairly obvious." Riley stated. "But the only one who could pull that off, and get access to Buffy's secured pager is..."   
  
"Adam." Giles answered.  
  
"She's not dead." Xander stated coldly.  
  
"Xander..." Willow started, not even sure of what she was going to say.  
  
"No, she is not dead. So far Adam hasn't made with the "kill them all" routine. He doesn't care about us, Willow, we aren't worth his time." Everyone just looked at him.   
  
Though Riley seemed to understand what he was saying. "He's right. Adam doesn't consider us a threat. Look at what he has already pulled off here. If he wanted us dead, we would be dead."  
  
"So if he has Buffy." Willow said.  
  
"Then its because he has some use of her." Giles stated.  
  
"Which means she is alive." Xander finished. "And that means we find her."  
  
"How?" Tara asked.  
  
As if in answer to the blonde witch's question, the phone yipped its Chihuahua like bark. Giles turned his attention toward the shrill sound and mentally sighed. * I really need to replace that bloody cordless abomination *  
  
"Buffy?" He answered.  
  
"No Giles, its Riley. Buffy and I patrolled together last night. Something knocked me out and when I woke up this morning in the park and she was gone. I need you to meet me in the..."  
  
"Y-Yes please hold on a moment." Giles interrupted as he nuzzled the phone against his shirt. "It appears that your doppleganger has decided to extend his rouse." He whispered.  
  
Willow's eyes narrowed substantially at Riley. "How do we know you aren't the impostor?"   
  
"He's not," came Xander's voice. All eyes fell on him at that moment. "Trust me, he's the real deal."  
  
No one doubted the look in his eyes. The cold determination that lived there chilled Willow to the very marrow of her bones. She had only seen this person once before, when Buffy was to meet her death in the Master's lair.  
  
"It's a trap." Riley said.   
  
"Most definitely," Giles agreed, "But he maybe the only way to get to Buffy."   
  
"That sounds really dangerous." Tara added.  
  
"Find the Slayer, kill the bad guys, and save the day. Well it is Tuesday... sounds like a plan." Xander said.  
  
"Yes well..." Giles said turning his attention back to the phone. "I must apologize Riley, I had to excuse myself from s-some Jehovah's Witnesses. Where did you want us to meet you?"  
  



End file.
